Good bye
by Seraph sprite
Summary: Draco has a secret that makes him feel unworthy of Harry. And one morning his greatest fear comes true...


Disclaimer: Nothing but the idea is mine. Everything either belongs to J.K. Rowling.

A/N: I thought this story up as I was watching TV last night, it has changed though. One last thing, this is a HARRY AND DRACO fic. Which means that they will be kissing and all of that other good stuff. SLASH, so don't read if you don't want to.

****

Good bye

Harry and Draco had been going out for the last few years. The war was over. Muggles and wizards were living happily next door to each other. Everything was good. 

Our story starts in one house. It was a nice okay sized house. There was only two people that lived there everyday and had their lives home based from this house. The two people that lived there are right now in the bed they sleep in, all nice and wrapped around each other. Then the alarm went off. That was how Harry and Draco's very weird day started.

"Harry, dear, turn off that stupid thing before I KILL it!!!," Draco mumbled into his lover's chest. Draco did not like mornings, for two very good reasons. The first reason was that in the morning he had to get out of Harry's arms, which made him feel like he was always safe. The second reason was that he wouldn't see Harry until he got home in the night.

Ever since the war, Draco had been working with a group that tried to stop another dark wizard who wanted to rule the world rise up. Well, this is what the group had been created to do, but they had to do something after the war. This group was so secret that all Harry knew was that his lover let every morning and would come back at some time in the night. 

"Drake, you were the one who set it this early. Why should I turn it off, when it is your fault it went off?," Harry asked, looking down at the sliver hair resting on this chest. He turned it off anyways, because he didn't want Draco to move. Harry used to like mornings, but ever since Draco started to sleep in the same bed as him, he hated to get up and lose Draco to the day.

"I WAS THE ONE TO SET IT SO DAMN EARLY?," Draco yelled, lifting himself off of Harry's chest. He has just realized why he had set it so early.

"Harry and Draco, I know that you both would love to stay here for the rest of your lives, but you both have to make up your debt to me," A voice said from the doorway.

"Serifta, why today?" (Serifta is not the person's real name, it is only Draco's nickname for her.) 

"Because Drake, this is my only day off and I want my debt carried out when I'm there. What would be the fun of it, if I wasn't there? The whole idea behind this, is to have me laugh my ass off. I have to pull you out of that bed, I will. It's not like I haven't seen you naked before," Serifta answered, walking to the bed, ready to pull him out of it.

"Fine, Harry we have to get up," Draco said, trying to get off of Harry, but Harry wouldn't let him get up.

"Do we have to?"

"Yes. Serifta, will you give us a hour?"

"You have 30 minutes. I will be at the table with your breakfast. If you aren't out by then, I will take you to the place we have to be without any clothes. I'm going," and with that she was gone.

"Ummmm...going out with no clothes. Well, that would mean that I got you see your body all the time, but it would also mean that others get to see you and I want to you to myself," Harry looked at Draco, who was trying to get off his chest.

"Harry, let's just do this and then we can have the rest of the day to ourselves. What would we do with all of that time?," Draco looked so funny trying to get off of his chest when he said this that Harry started to laugh. Draco used this time to grab his wand and scare Harry.

"Let me get up or I will hex you so bad that you will never trap me on your chest again," Harry looked at Draco and saw that look in his eyes. The look that tells any one that nothing will stop the one giving the look from doing anything to get what they want. Harry was so surprised he let Draco go. 

He hadn't seen that look in Draco's eyes since Voldmort had taken him and was about to kill him. Draco had come bursting into the room with that look in his eyes. Then he had kill Voldmort with a spell that no one knew about. After that he turned to Harry and freed him and told Harry that he loved him and would try to save him if anyone ever tried to hurt him again. 

Draco was now getting dressed as Harry walked up and hugged him from behind. 

"I'm sorry Drake," He whispered into Draco's ear. That was when he realized Draco was crying, Draco never cried. "Drake, what is it?"

"I almost hurt you. I told you that I would never hurt you and I almost did, because I'm just as bad as him."

Harry turned Draco around and made Draco look him in the eye. "You will NEVER be that bad. You just did something that your body knew. I was holding you down and your body took it as a threat and you reacted. It was NOT your fault."

"Don't you see Harry? I can't be with you because of it. Because of my life. You need someone who can share all of their secret with you. I can't be like that because you could have been killed if you knew. Why do you love me? You shouldn't you need someone better than me," After all of that rambling, Draco turned away from Harry and finished getting dressed. 

Harry looked at him for a few minutes and then got dressed himself. "Draco, I love you because you are you. You couldn't be you without all of those secrets and if you told me them, then there would be nothing for me to find out about you."

"I'm sorry, Harry." 

Then he walked down to breakfast. Breakfast was very quite as Draco wouldn't talk, Harry was trying to find what he had said or done to make Draco like this and Serifta knew something was up, but loved life too much to speak. This painful breakfast was almost done, when an owl came in thought the wind and sat right in front of Draco. 

Draco untied the note the owl had, and read it. The owl ate some treats out of his hand and left. Draco looked up to see two people looking at him.

"Something has come up, I have to go. I'm sorry that we didn't fill our debt to you, Serifta. Hopefully we will be able to do that later. Harry.... I have to go. Good bye."

"Bye Drake, I hope that everything works out," Serifta smiled at him.

"Bye Drake.....I'll see you tonight and we will talk," Harry looked at him.

"Of course, I'll be back soon," Draco walked up to Harry and kissed him. Then he hugged Serifta and left.

Outside, Draco looked at the house he was leaving. "I'm so sorry, Harry, but I have to do this. I hope that you will understand I'm doing this for you." Draco turned an started to walk away from his old life. 

In the house, Harry looked out the window and felt the wind against his cheek and lips. It was almost like the wind was kissing him. He swore that he heard the wind say 'I'm sorry.' 

The note Draco had gotten still lay on the table. Serifta pick it up and saw that the word on it was not telling Draco to come to work, but rather it was a letter to Harry saying why he left. She couldn't bare to give to Harry right know, so she put it in her pocket. Then she looked at Harry and said 'good bye.' 


End file.
